A Smitten Kitten
by Smiley612
Summary: "Everyone always thought that Alfie and Willow were just another high school couple and wouldn't last more than two years. They proved them wrong, because Willow skipped down the aisle to marry him, she skipped down the aisle when their daughter married, and she even skipped down to see Alfie in a casket." Oneshot; Alfie/Willow.


**A/N - I wanted to write an Alfie/Willow one-shot, and I thought Willow's quote in one of the episodes was cute, so that's where we get this. Taa-daa!  
I tried my best to write Willow in character, so I apologize if she seems a bit OOC. I do hope you enjoy this short little one-shot about this adorable couple.  
~Julianna**

* * *

He remembered how their relationship officially started. Neither of them said anything about being boyfriend and girlfriend; it was just kind of implied.

* * *

From what they could see, there was smooth sailing ahead. Jerome broke up with Willow, and Amber wasn't coming back. They had each other to themselves.

"Why did you choose me?" Alfie asked one warm night in April, in their usual spots across from each other.

"Because, silly," Willow smiled as she watched Alfie pick another card up from the deck. "Things are so much easier with you than they were with Jerome. You're not a cheater. At least, I think."

Willow gasped after Alfie asked if she had any threes. "Are you a cheater?" she exclaimed, slamming her cards up on the deck, in plain sight of Alfie's wandering eyes.

Alfie chuckled. "I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I'm not." Smirking, Alfie glanced from the corner of his eye to Willow's pile of cards, facing up. Since the girl didn't answer his question, he ruined her plans by asking, "Do you have any sevens?"

Willow sighed, but pulled out the number from her stock. "Here."

The game continued, until both of them had a small number of cards left. There was no conversation in the air anymore, but Willow piped, "What about Amber? When she was here, she was _crazy_ about you." she sighed, pursing her lips. "I miss Amber . . ." Willow said solemnly.

"She's gone," Alfie deadpanned. "Off the fashion school, never to return. I haven't seen her in months, and I'm pretty sure that I'll never see her again."

Alfie took the card from Willow, placing it into his collection. He could hear her faintly mutter, "Then you never ever should cheat on me. Ever."

* * *

She remembered their first kiss, on that hot night in late May. That first kiss, that would lead to many others.

* * *

Neither of them were really that smart. Pigs would fly when one of them came home with a grade the same as Mara's or Fabian's. But neither of them cared that their other half had bad grades.

The end of the year was coming, and the final grades of the term were coming. Many students weren't worried about what grades they would receive, and neither were Alfie or Willow.

She was relaxing in her room, bobbing her head back and forth, when thinking of Victor's creepy bird, Corbierre. The stuffed bird had always mystified her, but Victor was too big and creepy to tell ever, much less receive a hug. It was no wonder why Victor would never step near Willow.

There was a turn of the door knob, and Alfie stepped in. It wasn't like KT or Joy actually cared; Alfie had stepped into their rooms many times in the last couple of months.

"Pine!" Alfie exclaimed as he stepped into the room. A few weeks ago, Alfie discovered that a Willow was a type of tree. Ever since then, Alfie has been nicknaming her from different types of trees. In the past few weeks, she'd been called _Oak, Palm, Beech, Ash, Birch, Elm_, and even _Hemlock_. The whole of Anubis House was in on it.

"Yes, Alfonzo?" Willow returned. Alfie didn't even complain this time, because he rushed up to Willow's bedside, a grin stretching from ear to ear. "What's making you smile like that?" she asked, contorting her body so she was facing her boyfriend.

"Oak, I am below average," he beamed, standing up and holding the grade in the air. "Below average! I am _below average!_"

"Squee!" she squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Alfie's neck. He pulled her in her for a hug. "Oh, Alfie! I am so, so proud of you!" she joked, pulling back from Alfie's hug.

She faced him, staring at his lips. The room was perfectly quiet; not a sound could be heard. His lips were almost begging her: _Kiss me! Kiss me!_

And that's what she did. Not even thinking about it, she crushed her lips onto his, and the next thing she knew, their lips were moving in perfect harmony.

* * *

They remembered their promise to marry each other. At the moment, they thought it was stupid, but it turned out to lead them into happiness.

* * *

The night of graduation, they sat together in the common room. The other residents were in their rooms, preparing for graduation tomorrow, but Alfie and Willow, now eighteen, sat cuddling on the couch.

"Marry me," Alfie whispered into Willow's ear.

Shuddering, she turned her gaze to Alfie's face. "I'd love to marry you, Alfonzo, but we're only eighteen."

"I don't care," Alfie admitted. "I've already met the person I want to marry."

Willow giggled, and placed a quick kiss upon his lips. "One day, my love. One day, I promise I'll marry you. But you have to promise _me_ something."

"Of course," he said quickly. "Anything."

Lacing her hand through his and after taking a deep breath, she said, "We're graduating tomorrow. If we go to different colleges, live in different places, then you have to promise me right now that we'll stay together. We'll make the long distance work, even if we're an ocean apart. We'll get married and honeymoon in the Himalayas. I'll skip down the aisle to get married to you."

"I promise," he said. "You should be assured, because I never break promises."

"Hm . . ." Willow mused, tapping her pink-painted nail on her chin. "You did promise me earlier this year that you'd get me to kiss you. And you did, obviously. So I believe you."

* * *

Alfie didn't break his promise.

Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis both graduated. They spent the next few months with each other, but when the new year started, they separated to go to different colleges. They kept in touch, of course; phone calls, emails, texts, video chats, letters, surprise visits.

Fourteen long years after graduation, Alfie finally proposed. All of his Anubis friends had gotten married already - Patricia and Eddie had married almost immediately after graduation; Jerome and Mara had made up and married a few years ago; Mick had returned and after many months of on-and-off dating with Joy, they were married also; and Fabian had even traveled to America to find the girl of his dreams that had vanished in her third year. Alfie, of course, was the last to propose.

Willow skipped down the aisle to marry him, of course. Just like she promised. Alfie skipped too, when their daughter married, and Willow skipped up to his casket even in Alfie's funeral.

They stayed together all those years. So many people throughout the years thought that they were just another high school couple, and they wouldn't last for more than two years. They proved them wrong, because they stayed faithful and Alfie never cheated, just like he promised in that Go Fish game.

They stayed together through everything, smitten for each other.


End file.
